


The Arachnid and The Feline

by coffeegrump



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, MJ is patient with this dork, Michelle is more than ordinary, Peter has a huge crush, Sort Of, but he tries his best, she's got it handled, things are unexpected and he's totally not freaking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegrump/pseuds/coffeegrump
Summary: When MJ falls asleep during a study session and misses curfew, the result is far from expected. Peter doesn't really understand, but he tries his best.After all, friends are still friends even if one of them isn't human.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your local Spideychelle trash coming at you with something completely different this time. A random idea my brain just wouldn't stop pestering me about, so now we have this.
> 
> As always, this was only proofread and edited by me, so apologies for any mistakes. I do my best.
> 
> Hope y'all like it.

MJ fell asleep a while ago, but he doesn’t wake her. Peter knows she needs any rest she can get. Captain of the Academic Decathlon team. President of the Debate club. All AP courses. Activism and volunteer work after school. It seemed like she was going nonstop, and he wondered if she ever actually slept. So when her pen hit the floor and her book fell from her hands, he wasn’t surprised.

Plus, if he was being honest, she looked really cute and he kinda loved it. She was curled up on the end of the couch, the book she was annotating was draped in her lap, the hand that held her pen had fallen limply on the edge of the couch. It was the first time he’d seen her all day without the ghost of stress lingering in her features. He attempted to keep studying, but found himself distracted every few minutes, watching her sleep. He tried to tell himself he was being a creep, but he couldn’t stop thinking about how great she was every time he looked at her. The most amazing person ever. He was maybe a little bit in love with her. That’s beside the point.

So he let her sleep. A little while past eight in the evening, she stirred. He looked up, frowning in concern when she sat up with a pained expression. She let out a soft groan and rubbed her temples.

“Em, are you okay?” He asked, already worried.

“Ugh. I don’t feel good.” She answered, hugging her middle. She looked nervous.

“Do you need me to do anything?” he asked. “I can-”

“No, I think I’m fine.” She cut him off briskly, already gathering her things. “I’ll just go home.”

“Are you sure?” he questioned. She looked shaky.

“Yeah, I’m good. It’s probably nothing.” She assured with a weak flap of her hand. She frowned suddenly as she thought of something. “What time is it?”

“8:17.” He said after a quick glance at his phone. He wasn’t expecting her reaction. She dropped her things in shock.

“Oh my god.” She exclaimed, running over to the window to look out fearfully. It was a calm evening for Queens, the sun already setting in the distance. She looked like she wanted to feint.

“Oh my god.” she repeated. “This isn’t happening. This can’t be happening.”

“MJ, what’s wrong?” he said, nervous and concerned at her behavior. He moved towards her and she flinched away.

“No, no, no, no, no.” She chanted to herself frantically. She paled. “Not here.”

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” She said while backing away towards the hall, before she turned and ran to the bathroom. The door slammed and locked. Peter stood there surprised for a few seconds, and then he sprinted to the bathroom, skidding to a halt in front of the door. He could hear her crying. He knocked softly.

“MJ, are you okay?” he asked through the door.

“No.” she managed to respond before she vomited violently.

He cringed, wishing she wasn’t going through this as she vomited again. His heart hurt because she was hurting. She retched and coughed into the toilet a few times, and then it stopped and she groaned in pain. He heard a scuffle against the tile as she pushed herself away and into the corner, sobbing.

“Michelle? Please let me help you.” He begged, voice laced with panic.

“No!” she shouted, voice wrecked from crying and vomiting. “D-don’t come in. You can’t come in.”

He hesitated, pressing his forehead into the door with frustration and concern. He almost felt sick himself while he listened to her sobs and noises of pain. There was a particularly loud groan that turned into a terrified shriek, the sound cut off with a strangled gasp. He heard her slide to the floor limply, and then he heard nothing.

“Michelle? MJ?” he prompted in a panicked shout. He was met with silence. His heart clenched with dread and he begged. “Talk to me. Please. Anything.” More silence. He froze with fear against the door.

Oh my god. Something happened. Was she unconscious? Was she…? No. He refused to let himself think about that. He jumped into action, gripping the knob of the locked door, bracing his shoulder against it.

“I’m so sorry, and I know you told me not to, but I’m coming in. You need help. I have to help.” He said in a rush of breath before he easily pushed the door open anyways. Wood splintered. Not important now, he’ll deal with it later.

He burst in the bathroom dreading what he might see, only to see nothing. No MJ. He turned in circles a few times, as if to be sure she wasn’t hiding somewhere in the tiny bathroom. On his last glance around, he noticed the pile of her clothes laying in the corner where she’d been. What the hell? Where’d she go?

Peter filled with anxiety, at a loss at what it meant or what to do. He began to frantically search the apartment, as if she somehow got past both the door and himself without him noticing. The fruitless search only made his anxiety skyrocket as he returned to the bathroom to check once more, but it remained empty. He stepped out into the hallway and began pacing. He couldn’t think passed an impending breakdown.

“C’mon Peter, you can figure this out. You just need to find a way to explain how MJ is just gone. That’s it… Holy shit, MJ is gone… Okay. Okay. Don’t freak out. Think. What happened?” he asked himself, trying to focus. He began to ramble possible reasons for her disappearance into the empty apartment.

“Random teleportation? Is that a thing? I’m pretty sure I’ve heard of a mutant that could do it. Probably not though… Uhh, she just turned invisible and is playing some sort of sick joke on me? No, that’s stupid, she’d never do that…” He stopped himself before he went any further, as his brain was only offering more and more ridiculous ideas. He replayed what happened before he went in, confused at what he must’ve missed.

“I didn’t hear her and then she disappeared.” He mumbled, and then had a realization. “I didn’t hear her… ugh, your enhanced senses, dumbass.” He chastised himself.

He stopped moving and fell silent, focusing only on listening. It was a lot to sort through, but he was able to pinpoint a sound that wasn’t coming from himself or the outside. A quick heartbeat, and it was coming from the bathroom.

He nearly tripped twice in his hurry to go back in, hopeful. Again though, there were no obvious signs of the girl anywhere. He slumped back against the wall, sinking to sit on the floor next to her abandoned clothing. He felt his eyes sting, and only now did he let himself breakdown, confused and hopeless.

He hugged his knees and bowed his head, crying for his lost friend. Through his sniffles, he noticed he could still hear the heartbeat. His head shot up, looking in the direction of the sound with tears in his eyes. Maybe, just maybe, she was still here.

Peter wiped his eyes and crawled over the noise, it was coming from behind the laundry hamper. He held his breath as he reached out and tentatively moved the basket aside to see…

A cat?

That was definitely not what he expected. He didn’t even have a cat. Did a stray get in?

He reached out cautiously to touch it, if it had a collar he could return it. Before his hand even made half the distance between them, the cat hissed pathetically and swatted at him, trying to back away and escape to no avail. He shuffled back a few feet and sat cross-legged.

“Hey now, it’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you.” He assured, raising his hands in a placating gesture. The cat fell silent but still looked terrified. He kept his distance. His mind returned to his original problem and he sighed sadly.

Now what? He’s got a lost friend and someone else has a lost cat. He threw a searching look to the heavens. What was he even supposed to do in this situation?

He looked back to the cat as if it would provide him with any answers. He took a moment to actually take in its appearance. It was a bit large for a normal housecat, and its fur was fluffy and a bit curly. The color of it felt so familiar. It was staring at him, waiting for him to do something. He met its gaze and it was like he’d been struck. He was astonished. Those eyes were far too familiar.

Peter knew those eyes.

“MJ?” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing with this story yet. So please tell me what y'all think.
> 
> I love every single view, kudos, and comment. Do this all for you. Love y'all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now what's going on? Let's find out.
> 
> EDIT 11/13 - Now featuring some sketches from the chapter.  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BqI0OfaFDTj/

“MJ?”

At the sound of the whispered name, the cat’s ears pricked towards him. It sat up, seeming to relax a bit, and watched him curiously.

“Michelle?” He asked again, unsure. The cat stood and walked over cautiously, sitting directly in front of him and meeting his searching gaze. She blinked and nodded once. The sudden wave of relief that hit him was incredible, and in his excitement he scooped her up into his arms.

“Oh thank God, MJ. I thought you were dead, it was terrifying. I mean you’re kinda a cat right now, so that’s not good… but you’re alive! That’s what matters.” He was babbling, hugging her close. She wriggled uncomfortably in his grip, and he immediately released her.

“I’m so sorry.” He said sheepishly, receiving a glare in response. “I know that wasn’t cool, boundaries and consent are important.”

His words seemed to appease her, and she even sniffed in amusement at his quote of her speech on respect. Her eyes sparkled with mirth. His eyes widened.

“Can you understand me?” he asked, amazed. He was then promptly embarrassed by a cat (sadly, not for the first time) as she cocked her head to the side with a squint. He could literally picture MJ saying ‘seriously, Parker?’.

“Okay jeez, stupid question. I know.” He defended slightly, hesitantly asking. “Can you speak?”

“Mer-ow” was her answer. He nodded.

“Okay. That sucks, because I have so many questions right now.” He complained. She rolled her eyes, walking around him and out the door. He scrambled to get up and followed her to his bedroom. She jumped up on the bed, curling up in her usual reading spot. She looked to him expectantly. He moved to join her, sitting in his usual spot as well. He contemplated what she was waiting on.

“Um. Is this you saying I can ask questions?” he guessed. She nodded.

“Has this happened before? Do you know what happened? Is it permanent?” he asked in quick succession. She rolled her eyes. She reached a paw out and tapped the bed once, nodding. She repeated the motion a little bit further from the first, nodding again. She repeated the movement once more, this time shaking her head.

“Uh. Yes, yes, no. Did I interpret that correctly?” He questioned. Another nod. He sagged a bit in relief. “Oh, good. Alright. Freaking out a little less inside.”

They sat in silence for a bit as Peter calmed and collected his thoughts. She waited patiently. She may have gone through this before, but he hadn’t. So far he was taking it pretty well. She knew it was overwhelming. He sighed finally.

“Welp. Those were my only urgent questions. I think I need to just… absorb for a bit.” He said, adding. “I need a calming mug of hot chocolate. Liquid happiness.”

Her whiskers twitched in amusement. Peter could wax poetic about hot chocolate. He noticed and smiled a bit.

“Do you want a drink?” he offered, and in answer she hopped down and trotted to the kitchen. He got up and trailed behind, walking into the kitchen as she jumped onto the counter.

He reached up to grab himself a mug from the cabinet, without thinking he grabbed her favorite mug too. She bumped her forehead against his arm in thanks. He took out the hot chocolate and her chai tea. He paused when he realized something, turning to see MJ watching him curiously.

“Cats don’t drink tea.” He said aloud, and then promptly felt stupid when she managed to give him a look that said ‘no shit, loser’. He blushed and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, putting the tea away. “So just water then?”

“Mrruh.” she chirped in what he assumed was confirmation.

“Ice?” he asked out of habit. She repeated the sound, but softer.

Peter filled her mug with ice water, and put a hot chocolate for himself in the microwave. He hopped up and sat on the counter next to her, kicking his legs slightly as he waited. There were a few quiet laps at the water from MJ, and she moved to sit next to him. He unconsciously reached over and scratched her ears gently. He hadn’t even noticed he was doing it until he heard the softest of purrs. A ghost of the sound. It was adorable.  

“Are you purring?” he asked with an amused smile. She seemed to suddenly snap out of her daze. The purring stopped and she backed up a little, giving herself a slight shake to recollect herself. She sat back down out of reach and didn’t look at him. Before he could question her reaction, the microwave’s shrill beeps called his attention.

“Where do you wanna sit? I’ll follow you.” He asked after he collected his drink and picked up hers, looking to her for guidance. A twitch of her ears and a soft thud as she jumped down, he trailed after the soft padded paw-steps back to his room.

They returned to their earlier places, Peter sat her mug on the windowsill, hugging his own like it was a precious gift. They fell into silence again, but it was much more relaxed than before.

“Did you know this was going to happen tonight? Is that why you were panicking earlier, after I told you the time?” he finally asked after minutes of contemplation, thinking about the events that led up to this point. She gave a slight nod, and he was almost certain she seemed embarrassed.

“Why tonight?” he followed up. He realized he should probably stick to yes and no questions, but she looked like she was thinking anyway.

She glanced around the room, the tip of her tail twitching. She must’ve found what she was looking for because she stood up with determination. She rolled her shoulders in preparation, making a graceful leap onto his desk. A few stray pencils rolled off the edge and hit the floor. She glanced at them and then at him, ears pinned back apologetically. She resumed her mission, leaning down to pick something up. She turned back to him, the novelty calendar she’d given him for Christmas gripped gently in her teeth. Her returning leap was a bit awkward, hindered by 300-something pages of dorky science puns. She dropped it in his lap, waiting for him to pick it up and read it.

“If the Silver Surfer and Iron Man team up, they'd be alloys.” he read aloud, confused. She leveled him the most unimpressed stare, the one he’d only ever seen Michelle use. He was certain no one else was capable of truly mastering the silent insult. He blushed and looked back down at the page.

“There’s a full moon.” He said, looking back up at her with surprise. “Like a werewolf?” She lifted a paw and gestured toward herself. “Right, were _cat_.” He corrected himself.

She nodded in confirmation. He thought for a second, and then leaned over to take his laptop from the nightstand. He opened it and spent a few moments in silence, typing occasionally. He looked up after a bit and met a questioning gaze.

“Don’t make fun of me… but I googled werecat.” He admitted, receiving a raised brow. “Have you ever read the Wikipedia?” She paused for a second, and then shook her head. He turned the laptop and patted the space beside him. “We can read it together?”

MJ hesitated for a moment, moving to his side slowly, eventually laying against his leg. They read in silence for a few minutes.

“Is any of this stuff true?” he asked when he finished reading. She shrugged. “Wow, way to be just as vague as usual, MJ.” He complained with a fake pout, and she let out a huff of amusement. “Will you tell me later?” his question was met with a nod, and that was enough for him for now.

It had dawned on Peter while he was reading that even though he was kinda stressed and confused, MJ had to feel even worse. She was the one going through the whole mess. He should stop asking questions. It was time for comfort. He’d give her a small break to herself.

“I think I’m gonna get ready for bed.” He scooted away from her and his computer, standing unsure as he asked. “Is that alright?”

“Mrruh.” was her reply while she stretched and moved to a comfier position. He took that as a yes, pulling out some pajamas and heading to the bathroom.

While he was brushing his teeth he remembered May. She’d be coming home from work in a few hours. Things needed to look normal. He cleaned up the mess from earlier and folded MJ’s clothes in a neat pile. He carried them to the living room, setting them on the couch to gather all her things and put them in her bag. He cleaned up his own things for good measure, and then picked up her shoes from the entryway. He carried everything back to his room, placing the items in his closet. He turned to see her regarding him with her head cocked to the side in question.

“May.” He answered as he returned to the bed, and she nodded in understanding.

They fell into silence once more, Michelle watching as Peter became consumed by his thoughts. After a while she noticed he’d started to fidget anxiously, and her ears flicked towards him in concern. She padded over softly and sat in front of him, resting a paw on his knee. He knew she was asking what was wrong with her eyes.

“Can I hold you?” he blurted out in question, surprising both himself and Michelle. His eyes widened and he immediately tried to back track. “Wait, I mean. I don’t wanna hold you like, in a pet way. I wanna hold you in a friend way!” he frowned. “That still sounds weird. Never mind. Forget I asked.”

Her whiskers twitched in amusement at his awkwardness, but they stopped when he looked at her and seemed so small and scared.

“I’m afraid this isn’t real. Like I’m just dreaming you’re here.” He whispered. “I feel like I almost lost the most important thing in my life. I need to know you’re really here.”

MJ stood quickly and reared up, pressing her paws into his chest to steady herself. She bumped her forehead under his chin and nuzzled against him. She ignored the sniffle she heard when he gently wrapped his arms around her, scooping her up into a hug. His sniffles subsided as he held her close. She nestled against him. He’d accidentally started to scratch her ears again, but this time he was quiet when a soft purr started. The sound was reassuring; he didn’t want her to stop again.

“Thanks, MJ.” he said when he was calm again. He set her down on the bed and flopped back with a sigh.

“Mrow.” She replied, following him to curl up against his side. She was still purring steadily, and it made him feel comfortable and safe.

“I’m not tired enough to sleep yet.” He admitted and she nodded in agreement. He moved his laptop over in front of them and pulled up Hulu. “Wanna pick up where we left off on _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_?”

“Mmp.” She squeaked softly in agreement and he couldn’t help but smile at how cute it sounded.

“Awesome.” He replied, relaxing into the mattress as the horn melody beginning the theme song sounded softly from the speakers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, hope this update didn't disappoint. Tell me what ya think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and explanations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so so sorry for the long wait on this one. Mental illness dragged me into a deep dark cave, and it took a while to crawl back out.
> 
> Anyways, this was only proofread by me, as usual, so apologies for any mistakes. (TBH if you see a glaring mistake, please tell me so I can fix it.) 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Michelle was pulled back into consciousness by the morning light streaming through the window. She kept her eyes closed, the brightness irritating the headache she apparently woke up with. Headaches after a night transformed were unfortunate, but expected. She sighed, maybe if she worked up enough energy she could peel herself out of bed and close the blinds.

A short mental pep talk was needed to motivate her to move, but eventually the positives of closing the blinds outweighed the negatives of getting up. She squinted her eyes open, attempting to adjust to the light. She half pushed off the blankets and moved to sit up. Only for something to stop her. Confused, she looked down to see what was restraining her. Her eyes shot open despite the pain when she took in her current predicament.

Someone’s arm was wrapped around her waist. She was naked. Oh god. She flinched at the sudden implication her instincts told her. MJ tried to roll over without waking up whoever was holding her, at least not before she could look at them.

When they were finally in view, she immediately relaxed at the familiar face.

“Peter?” she questioned in confusion, her brain trying to catch up on what was happening. He mumbled and stirred, cracking his eyes open.

“Hmm? MJ?” he asked groggily, his brain still lingering in sleep. “Mornin’.”

After a few seconds it seemed they both remembered what had happened at the same time. Peter’s eyes widened in realization and he squished her into a hug.

“Michelle! You’re back. You’re okay. Thank god. I mean, I know you said it wasn’t permanent but I was still so worried.” He babbled into her hair. She hugged him back, thankful for the comfort. Eventually though, a sudden thought ruined the moment for her.

“Peter.” She said without breaking the hug. He hummed in response, prompting her to continue. “I’m sorta… kinda… um, very naked right now.” She pointed out awkwardly. He froze for a fraction of a second, and then flinched away violently, rolling away from her and smashing his face into a pillow.

“Oh my god! I’m so, so sorry!” his frantic apology was muffled by the pillow. She smiled slightly, this boy was just too sweet.

“Hey Dweeb, it’s okay.” She assured. “Just give me a minute.”

MJ got up and walked to the closet. She pulled out her clothes and redressed quickly, watching Peter the whole time to make sure he didn’t peek. He didn’t, and the warmth she felt knowing he respected her blossomed into the relief that she knew she could trust him with her life. He cared so much, and she was so grateful.

She sat back on the bed and nudged Peter until he rolled back over to face her, only to be surprised when she was the one to hug him.

“Thank you.” She said sincerely.

“For what?” he asked.

“For taking care of me.” MJ clarified. “Last night was the first time I didn’t have to go through that alone.”

“You should never have to go through something that scary alone.” He said gently. Michelle didn’t move to let go, so he just hugged her for a while, pretending not to hear soft sniffles but hugging just a little tighter. After a bit her tears subsided, and MJ sat up and scrubbed at her face.

“So… Can we talk about what _that_ was, exactly?” Peter asked, and she sighed heavily.

“Before we jump into all that, I need some Tylenol, caffeine, and food. In that order.” She stated, but then felt a bit rude, so she tacked on “Please?”

He giggled at her firm ‘request’, getting up and retrieving the medicine and a glass of water. She took the pills and practically chugged the whole glass, thirstier than she realized. When she was done her shoes landed at her feet and she looked at Peter, confused.

“C’mon, get ready.” He prompted while putting on his own sneakers. “We’re gonna go get caffeine and food.”

“Like this?” MJ asked, pointing out “I wore this yesterday. And I haven’t even brushed my teeth.”

“Uh, me too.” Peter said.

“Don’t you feel kinda gross to be walking around in public?” she questioned.

“In New York.” He deadpanned.

“I… that’s a good point.” She relented. He got that little excited smile and grabbed their things, handing MJ hers.

“Let’s go.” He said cheerfully, taking her hand and pulling her off the bed.

He didn’t let go of her hand when they left the apartment, or when they walked down the street. She couldn’t say that she minded. She just kept the warm fuzzy feeling to herself as she listened to Peter ramble about everything and nothing.

A short while later they had acquired an espresso, a hot chocolate, some breakfast sandwiches, and quite frankly an excessive amount of donuts for just two people. They were sitting on one of Peter’s favorite nearby rooftops. She’d called him dramatic for suggesting it when she said they needed somewhere private to talk. They could’ve just as easily sat in the back of that café. Now that she was up there though, she saw the appeal. The morning light managed to make the surrounding city look kinda pretty, and the view was incredible. It was like the sky was painted pink and orange. Not to mention they were well above the typical city noise and smell. It was actually really nice.

They sat and ate their sandwiches together in a comfortable silence, Peter eventually eating four of the donuts while she nursed her espresso. A few minutes later she decided it was as good a time as any to start.

“Alright, Parker. It’s story time.” She said, and Peter turned to face her. She was giggling before she could say anything else though, because he had somehow managed to get icing and sprinkles really far up on his cheek.

“What?” He asked sounding confused.

“You’ve got sprinkles on your face.” She told him with a smirk.

“Oh.” He swiped at his face a few times unsuccessfully, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

“Here, I got it.” She said, reaching over to wipe it off herself.

She leaned in and swiped her thumb gently across his cheekbone. Now he was blushing even more, and she realized how weirdly intimate it felt. She jerked back awkwardly and avoided his eyes, and she most certainly did not see him reach up to touch his face softly where she had. That would be way too cute for her to handle. So she cleared her throat and just jumped right into talking.

“The first time it happened was honestly the scariest thing I’d ever experienced, I had no clue what was happening and I was terrified.” She admitted. “But then I woke up as just me again.” She paused like she was remembering it. “After that, I dove into research about what had happened, and by the second time it happened, I’d gotten a little obsessive.” She continued. “I’ve read so many books on so many different things trying to figure this out.” She said as she gestured vaguely to herself. “But in the end, I never really got that much of an answer.”

“But what _did_ you find out?” he prompted, pointing out. “You had to have at least learned something from all of it.” She shrugged, shifting more to face him, and he followed suit.

“So, summarized version, sorta. I’m a werecat.” She began, stating the obvious. Peter nodded and waited for her to continue, curiosity bubbling in his mind.

“Several mythologies have them, but I mostly focused on the African ones, because that’s my lineage.” She said, hesitantly adding “At least I assume.” Peter’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, so she explained. “I’m not actually sure, since I’m adopted.” Right. He knew that. He felt stupid for forgetting.

“But anyways, I guess this shit is genetic. Since I’ve never done anything to bring this on myself.” She said with a frown. “So somewhere along the line, one of my dumbass ancestors either pissed off a monster and got themselves cursed… or one of my dumbass ancestors boned a werecat.” Peter snickered at her phrasing, and she shoved him lightly.  “Whatever, dork.” She paused to sip at her espresso.

“So this supernatural magic stuff gets passed down, and sometimes it skips generations, but it doesn’t matter anyway, because I don’t know anything about my biological family history.” She said sounding a bit frustrated. “I’m a cat once a month for absolutely no reason, all because I inherited it somehow. I have more questions than I started with and no real answers. And I’ve just been dealing with it.” By the time she was done her voice had shifted to a sort of defeated resignation.

“I’m sorry MJ, that really sucks.” Peter said sincerely.

“It’s whatever.” MJ sighed. They sat in silence for a few moments and then Michelle remembered something important.

“So…” She drawled out the word, making sure she had his full attention while she nonchalantly asked “I’m the most important thing in your life, huh?”

“Oh.” He basically squeaked out, a blush rapidly creeping up his neck and face. He avoided her eyes.  “I forgot I said that.”

“Yeah, you did.” She confirmed. He could feel her gaze on him, waiting for him to say something, analyzing.

“It’s true.” He said quietly. He was embarrassed, but he wasn’t going to deny it. He’d meant the words then, and he meant them now. He fidgeted with the cardboard sleeve on his cup, focusing on it intently and pretending he wasn’t dying inside waiting for her reaction.

“Hey, Loser.” She poked his cheek until he looked at her. When he finally met her eyes, she looked nervous, and she took a deep breath to steady herself. “You’re my most important, too.” She admitted shyly.

“Really?” he asked surprised, he was caught off guard by the sincere statement. Michelle never talked about her feelings, and he was pretty sure this was the first time he’d ever seen her blush. He didn’t even know she was capable of blushing. The sight gave him butterflies, and he gave her a dopey smile.

“Yes.” She huffed in confirmation, obviously embarrassed, and it made Peter smile even more knowing he wasn’t alone in his feelings. Before he could say anything else, she mustered up a bit of her usual bravado and added sternly.  “I won’t repeat myself. So shut up and eat these donuts with me.”

“Sure thing, Em.” He said with that dorky smile, picking up a Boston cream. She gave a small smile in return as she took the last sprinkle dount.

 

 

Later that day…

“Peter, what the heck happened to the bathroom door?”

“Uuuuhhh…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of this little writing experiment. I really hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I may continue this with some one-shots, werecat slice of life type things. Let me know what you think of the idea in the comments, and maybe suggest things you'd love to see.
> 
> That's all folks.  
> Love, Grump.


End file.
